This invention relates a technique for providing a power conversion apparatus.
In the power conversion apparatus such as an AC motor driven with variable speeds, electric and magnetic noises (hereinafter referred to as the “electro-magnetic interference” (EMi)) are known to be generated by the operation thereof.
In the related art, a filter called the noise filter is known to be mounted as an electric circuit element for reducing the EMi as described in JP-A-08-308250 (pp. 5-6, and FIG. 1, for example), corresponding to U.S. Pat. No. 5,752,838 and DE19618736).